


Magic Mirror on the Wall

by Moriartied



Series: SuperM Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: M/M, Narcissism, belly bulge, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: Who's the fairest of them all?Ten, obviously.(In which Ten gets off on watching himself in the mirror.)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Lee Taemin
Series: SuperM Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Magic Mirror on the Wall

Magic Mirror on the Wall…

... _ Who’s the fairest of them all? _

It was an easy question to answer. Ten didn’t need a mirror for that, but it definitely didn’t hurt. He licked his lower lip as he watched his reflection, seeing his lean muscled body rolling as he rocked up and down on Taemin’s cock. One arm was raised, bent behind him so he could twist his fingers through Taemin’s hair as the elder sucked a mark into the pale skin of his neck. He watched the way his thigh muscles tensed as he lifted himself up and lowered back down onto Taemin’s thick cock. If he looked close enough, he could see the bump of Taemin’s cock as it buried deep inside his flat stomach. His own cock hung between his legs, dark flush standing out starkly against his porcelain skin. He dropped his other hand to wrap around the base, tugging gently.

He saw and felt Taemin’s hands move to his hips, holding him tighter against him as the elder started to thrust harder into him. Ten let out a soft moan, biting his lip as his cock swelled even more in response to his own visuals. He stroked his cock, watching how his slender but strong fingers curled around the thickness. He arched his back, giving himself a better view of the bulge of Taemin’s cock filling his belly. 

That was enough to set him over the edge. He bit down on his plush pink lip, moaning loudly as his hips thrust forward and glistening cum spilled onto his hand. He could hear Taemin’s breath speeding up behind him. He lifted his hand to his lips, licking up his own cum and swallowing with a moan. Then he brought his hand down to his stomach, covering the place where he could feel Taemin’s cock. His thighs spread further, his cock already filling again as Taemin groaned into his neck.

The best thing about Taemin was that he knew how lucky he was. Ten was a luxury good, a privilege. He only gave himself to those who truly appreciated him. 

Taemin moved his hands to Ten’s thighs, massaging their creamy white flesh as he thrust in even harder. Ten’s head momentarily dropped back onto Taemin’s shoulder, but after a moment he returned to watching himself in the full length mirror at the foot of the bed. 

Finally Taemin pulled him back roughly, their bodies pressed so close together that Ten could feel Taemin’s nipple rings pressing into his back. Ten smirked slightly, and then let out a soft gasp as he felt Taemin’s cum filling him. His thighs trembled and he felt himself coming again, completely untouched this time. 

He slowly lifted himself off of Taemin, hearing the other groan as his cock slipped free from Ten’s tight ass. He stood up from the bed, running his hand through his slightly tousled hair. In the mirror he could see Taemin lean back against the pillows, breathing heavily, but still watching Ten. Ten smirked at that as he bent over to get a pair of silk pants from the drawer and slip them on. They hung low on his hips as he sashayed back to the bed and crawled in next to Taemin. He kissed him on the cheek, and looked at him, eyes wide with feigned innocence.

“Was I good, hyung?” he asked, tugging his lips into a pouting frown.

Taemin let out a snort and pressed his hand to Ten’s chest, shoving him back onto the bed.

“You know you’re the best, you little minx,” he said as he got up to go wash off.

Ten bounced slightly on the bed from the force of Taemin’s shove, then lay back against the airy silk sheets, chuckling to himself with satisfaction. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of all my Super M drabbles, because none of them are really long enough to be standalone fics, but I'm super inspired all of a sudden. Idk. Lmk what you think.


End file.
